marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tuzun Thune (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Gonar (impersonation) | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hyboria; formery House of a Thousand Mirrors, by the Lake of Visions, Valusia | Quotation = | Speaker = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (whiteCategory:White Hair beard) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Wizard | Education = | Origin = Member of the Elder Race and magic user | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Robert E. Howard; Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Conan the Barbarian #25 | Death = Savage Sword of Conan #232 | HistoryText = Origin Tuzun Thune was a member of the Elder Race. Pre-Cataclysmic Age During the Pre-Cataclysmic Age, he lived in the House of a Thousand Mirrors, by the Lake of Visions, in Valusia. He was killed by Brule. Hyborian Age During the Age of Conan, he claimed to be the "last scion" of the Elder Race, returning as a reflection in a mirror. Under the form of Gonar, he led the mirrored Conan and Red Sonja into the desert to gain the leadership of the Kozaks who had been serving under Conan. Confronted by several people who knew Conan well, Zula, Fafnir, and Turghol, the mirror-Conan told stories of their shared past to convince them of his true nature, but then mirror-Conan and Gonar exposed Fafnir's demonhand, making the Kozaks suspect him to be evil. With their suspicion aroused, mirror-Conan challenged Fafnir; they fought evenly, but when Fafnir recognized and began to voice that "Conan" and "Sonja" were using their opposite sword hands, mirror-Red Sonja stabbed Fafnir from behind, seemingly killing him. Through this victory, mirror-Conan seemingly proved himself to be the Kozak's hitman, and he then grabbed Conan's woman, Roxelana, to prove himself to her through her other methods. Zula and Turgohl took Fafnir away to bury him, but he quickly revived due to the magical power running through his body. Fafnir shared the knowledge of "Conan" fighting with the wrong hand, strengthening Zula and Turgohl's suspicions, but then Gonar, having followed and listened to them, suspecting that Fafnir may not have perished, extracted their souls into one of his little mirrors, leaving their bodies apparently without life. Meanwhile, the real Conan and Sonja continued their trek back to the Kozak camp. The mirrored Conan and Sonja showed lusty and rebellious traits, surprising Gonar. Conan ordered the Kozaks to burn the bodies of his three comrades the next night, defying Gonar's advice that they destroy the bodies immediately, because mirror-Conan wished to enjoy Roxelana's company just then instead. Later, as the Kozak warriors prepared to burn the bodies, the Kozak shaman intervened, stopping Gonar. The mirrored Conan lifted his sword, but it was stopped by the real Conan's sword, as the real Conan and Red Sonja had just arrived. A fight started between the mirror-doubles and the originals. Gonar threw the mirror containing the souls into the funeral pyre. The shaman began to shout that the imposters were left handed, and he tried to warn the warriors to take the mirror, but Gonar stabbed him in the gut. Then Gonar uncovered the bigger mirrors he had transported from his cavern and activated a spell that sucked the Kozak chiefs and Roxelana into the mirrors, leaving only Conan and Red Sonja to fight their mirror-doubles. Tania, Turghol's wife managed to pick the mirror containing the three souls up out of the fire; the wounded shaman cast a spell that returned the three souls to their respective bodies. Zula and Fafnir acted, breaking the two big mirrors. The Kozak chiefs had their souls restored. The mirrored Conan and Red Sonja decided to flee, and they slashed Gonar. With his last strength, Tuzun Thune broke his last mirror, and the two doubles were destroyed. The wizard died, his body became a decayed carcass again. | Powers = Tuzun Thune, elderly in appearance, was likely thousands, if not tens of thousands, of years old when first glimpsed, and he survived another 8000 years living as a reflection in his mirrors. He could exit his mirrors if he could trade places with another sorcerer. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Thune's life is depended on his mirrors. If they are broken, he would die. | Equipment = Virtually all of Tuzun Thune's magical power was derived from his mirrors, though the mirrors' origins are unknown. They may be magical artifacts that he collected, or regular mirrors that he empowered with his own magical energy, or a combination of the two; nonetheless, without one of his mirrors, he was virtually powerless. Each mirror seemed to have a different power. Some mirrors could show images of the past and the future, or of other places, times, or beings of significance to the viewer. Some mirrors could open portals to other realms, allowing beings to pass to or from those realms. Some mirrors could capture the image of one gazing into the mirror, transporting that person and trapping him or her into the mirror itself. Some mirrors could entrap the souls of others within the mirror. Some mirrors could transport others through time. Some mirrors created mirrored duplicates of beings whose image he has captured on the mirror: these duplicates possess virtually all of the skills and abilities, and perhaps even the memories, of the originals, though it might be that Thune magically read the minds and/or memories of others and transferred this information into the doppelgangers. In addition, these doppelgangers seemed to gain stronger personalities and independence the longer they remained in existence, to the point that they might defy or even assault Tuzun Thune. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Tuzun Thune was created by Robert E. Howard in "The Mirrors of Tuzun Thune". | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Tuzun Thune at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age Characters Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Immortals Category:Literary Characters